Where Angels Fear to Tread
by Literary Litany
Summary: Riza remained calm, even as her face was tense with pain and glistening with sweat. She didn’t cry out, and an expression of almost cold determination took over the helplessness she was beginning to feel rise up within her. ((Royai))


Riza remained calm, even as her face was tense with pain and glistening with sweat. She didn't cry out, and an expression of almost cold determination took over the helplessness she was beginning to feel rise up within her. Her grip on the wheelchair tightened as another convulsion shook her body, and it took a physical effort not to scream in anger. Winry was already talking hurriedly with the doctors, giving her a worried glance every now and then. Before she could voice a protest she was being pushed toward an empty hospital room where a nurse tried to get her into a hospital gown.

Everything was fine. Riza Hawkeye was completely calm.

Until they tried to take her guns away.

"You can't bring those into the ward with you!" The nurse protested when Riza's iron grip on her holster didn't slacken.

"I can, and I will!" She bit out through gritted teeth, giving another immense shudder. The nurse saw this and gave Winry, whom Riza figured must have been behind her the whole time, a pleading glance. Winry gave the nurse an apologetic look before shrugging.

"She won't shoot anyone unless they're guilty of something."

Riza could almost have laughed at the irony of Winry's statement. Guilty? Were the Ishbalites all so guilty? Before she could correct the girl, however, she let out a little gasp of pain and the nurse cursed, pulling her onto the bed and motioning for the doctor to come in. Holster still gripped firmly in one hand, Hawkeye's gaze flickered over all those who entered the room, there to give her one last bit of final support before they were forced to leave.

Fuery entered first carrying a blue teddy bear dressed in a miniature military uniform and carrying a 'Get Well Soon' card, and Riza gave him a death-glare that sent him into the corner after a nervously muttered good luck. Havoc was leaning against the door-post with the most god-awful smirk on his face, and carrying something under his right arm.

"Looks like we won't have to take any more of those 'too many hospital stays' speeches anymore, eh?" Jean offered to the array of other peers waiting in the hall. He flashed Hawkeye another grin, which she returned with another glare, before he and Kain were ushered out of the room.

"Oh! Roy was in a meeting with the ambassador of Shin, so he should be here any minute!" Fuery said over his shoulder to her as he was shoved into the hall and the door shut in his face. Riza's grip on her holster tightened and she gave the door a hard look. Oh, yes, she'd have a few choice words for her CO when he came…

With Roy

When he arrived at the hospital, somewhat disheveled from the fall after running into his car, Roy was greeted with the shouts of a voice he could never mistake: Riza.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GUNS! I NEED THEM TO SHOOT HIM!" Though he'd never heard her yell like that, he had no doubt it was her. When he reached the door he gulped, giving the hallway a nervous once-over. Havoc and Fuery were still waiting in the hall and both gave him sympathetic looks.

"You!" Was the ceremonious welcome Roy received as soon as he opened the door. "You did this to me!" Riza made another angry grab for the gun holsters Winry was holding just out of her grasp, but failed again as she moved them at the last second. Despite his fear of the obviously angry woman before him, Roy was at her side the moment her face contorted in pain.

"Now, if I remember correctly, it wasn't exactly one sided…" He began, but was cut off by the half-pained half-enraged gaze that was shifted to him.

After

Roy came out of the room, and gave the occupants of the hall an exhausted look. Fuery and Havoc jumped to their feet, curious expressions on their faces.

"Did everything go ok?" "What's the news?" "Do we know-"

Roy cut off the flow of questions with a wave of his hand before immediately perking up.

"Everything's as I predicted, boys." He said, an arrogance to his stance and tone that they were well accustomed to. They both let out a palpable sigh of relief and politely asked if they could come in, which Roy suggested would not be a good idea.

"She still doesn't know if she's angry or relieved or happy." Roy said, running a hand through his already rumpled hair. Straightening his back he marched to the door. "However, it is my duty to go in there!" He gulped again. "Wish me luck…"

In the room Riza looked up at Roy, an almost serene expression of exhaustion on her face. "Roy." Her voice was sleepy, and almost content, though he guessed that had something to do with whatever the doctor had given her once she started screaming at him. "Remind me to shoot you the next time you try to do this to me." Her words were already beginning to slur and he couldn't help but tease her, a fake look of hurt on his face.

"That's cold, Riza. Threatening me in front of him." Roy sat down in the chair nearest her bed, peering at the bundle wrapped protectively in her arms. "The first words he hears should not be his parent's threatening to shoot each other." Riza gave him a reluctant smile before drifting off to sleep with her cheek resting on the sleeping infant's forehead.


End file.
